1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to package sorting conveyor systems, and more particularly to a dual-position unloading station for parcel handling.
2. Related Art
Conveyor systems having a number of individual carrying carts have been used for many years to carry and sort packages, such as shoes, apparel and other items such as mail. Typically, a package sorting conveyor includes a train of carts coupled in tandem to form a continuous loop. Often, each cart includes a pivotally-mounted tilt tray that is maintained in an upright position until the cart reaches a selected discharge location. When the cart reaches the discharge location, for instance such as an outfeed chute, an actuator, or the like, may tilt the tray to dump the package into the individual discharge location. Typically, these conventional tilt tray sorters discharge their goods onto individual chutes located near each packer.
Package-conveying systems, including systems having multiple discharge chutes adapted to convey a variety of items, have been developed for such parcel handling. Similarly, transition zone funnels have been developed to help with selectively depositing the items into a designated chute at a predetermined discharge location. However, such systems and methods lack versatility and require a significant footprint of floor space, especially when sorting a variety of packaging items.
Thus, there remains a need for new and improved systems and methods for improved package sorting conveyors, particularly those discharging small parcels, for efficient transition zone package sorting while, at the same time, avoiding drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.